The Wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley
by Athena-Black-Malfoy
Summary: You are invited to attend the wedding of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived with Ginevra Weasley, the love of his life. Thank-you. RSVP. It's Harry-Ginny with a li'l bit of Dramione in it. One-shot. Enjoy!


**The Wedding of Harry Potter to Ginevra Weasley**

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This is just a one shot. I hope you like this chapter. Its all about Harry's and Ginny's wedding in my point of view. But this will be a Dramione. I cannot pair Hermione or Draco with anyone else. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot….**

**Enjoy!!!**

Today was a very special day for many people, but it mattered the most to only two. Harry Potter and Ginevra or Ginny Weasley. It was their wedding day. After all the pains and sufferings Harry had to go through, he was finally free of all these problems which made it easier for him to concentrate on his personal life too, since he had just completed his magical education at Hogwarts, about 5 years back. Ginny had completed her schooling at Hogwarts with Harry since he had missed a year at Hogwarts when he went for the horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione. And then, Voldemort was finally defeated along with his death eaters.

Today was indeed a very special day for Harry and Ginny. They loved each other so much, that they were ready to die for the other. They were getting married at the famous Cathedral of wizarding London. Many witches and wizards alike were invited to the most awaited wedding of the century. It was also one of the most prestigious weddings other than the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

The wedding of the pureblood Malfoy heir to the Muggleborn, and best friend of Harry Potter shocked the entire wizarding world. Draco was expected to end up with another pureblood while many had expected Hermione to marry her ex-flame Ron Weasley.

But that didn't happen. Draco and Hermione ended up marrying each other after the two fell in love a year ago. Hermione felt much happier with Draco than she was with Ron. Draco felt as if he were complete. Lucius and Narcissa accepted her since they were only concerned about their son and had stopped believing in all anti-Muggle beliefs after Voldemort's betrayal in the final battle.

Currently, Hermione was helping Ginny to get ready along with Molly. Molly Weasley was never happier in her life. Her only daughter was getting married to the Prince of Bravery, an extremely famous and powerful wizard, but who is very humble and noble at heart. She was getting married to a handsome wizard, exactly like how her mother had imagined for her. Her mother always told her stories of beautiful princesses being rescued by handsome princes and the two of them falling in love and ending up happily ever after.

Ginny herself wanted such kind of a prince. And lo! Here she is about to get married to the man of her dreams and the prince who captured her heart. Though it was a crush till her third year, it developed further later on and they started dating in their sixth year. But unfortunately they had to break it off because of Voldemort. But now, with Voldemort gone, they were together again. She was never this happy before.

Molly went outside for some time to call Luna since she had to take care of the other things.

"So, Ginny," said Hermione, "I bet you can't wait to reach the Cathedral, right?"

"Oh yes, Hermione," whispered Ginny, "I can't believe my wedding day has finally arrived. And that, I'm getting married to Harry. Isn't this wonderful?"

"I know, Ginny," said Hermione, smiling at her best friend, "I understand how you are feeling at this moment. I got married too."

"Yeah, sure you do," said Ginny, "Nobody ever guessed that you would have ever ended up with Draco. I don't think even you two would've known that when we were at Hogwarts."

"Actually Ginny, we did feel something that time. But I took the wrong path and thought that I was supposed to be with your brother instead. I know you don't mind but I realize it now that all this while it was for Draco. The same goes for him," said Hermione, grinning.

"Yeah, I got it Hermione. I know how much you love each other," said Ginny, smirking.

Just then Luna entered.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione. Mrs. Weasley told me that you were here. I just came here with Daddy," she said in her soft misty voice.

"Hello Luna thanks for coming. I hope you don't mind helping me to get ready," said Ginny.

"Oh, that's not a problem at all. Come, let me help you with this," said Luna and she started applying make-up for Ginny.

At the Cathedral, Harry was already ready, in his fine Armani suit waiting for the others along with Ron, his best man, Neville and Draco. The four of them had become quite close friends a year after the war.

Almost all the guests had arrived but there was no sign of Ginny and the others.

Draco had no problem with the three Gryffindors but he still hadn't stopped pulling their leg if he could.

"Ladies," groaned Ron, "How much time do they need to wear those dresses? They're taking ages."

"Weasley, didn't you know that they put make-up and also have some hair job to do? Surely, your girlfriend, Brown does all of them, doesn't she?" drawled Draco.

"As if I go to see how she gets ready," muttered Ron.

"Oh look finally the ladies have come," yelled Harry.

Coming from the entrance was Lavender Brown, Ron's girlfriend, Luna and Hermione. They were all Ginny's bridesmaids while Hermione was maid-of-honor.

Hermione wore a violet colored silk gown that came up to the end of her ankles. She had white flowers in her hand and a silver tiara on her head. Luna and Lavender had worn silver colored gowns. They matched perfectly well. Only Luna's was full sleeved while Lavender's was off-shoulder. Luna's was long while Lavender's came just below her knee.

Hermione quickly went to Draco, gave him a small peck on his lips and turned to Harry and said, "You better get ready, Harry. They're coming now. We're going to join them now."

Saying they left to join the new crowd that had just arrived.

Harry and Ron took their places, so did Neville and Draco.

Then they saw Ginny, holding her father's hands and walking towards them. Ginny looked radiant that day. She was wearing a beautiful white gown that had pearls and diamonds in it. Her tiara was goblin made and was made of sapphires and diamonds. Her long red hair danced behind her as they came walking to the front. Even if she always looked beautiful, today she looked like a goddess. Her cheeks had a light pink blush in it. Her eyes were sparkly.

The ministry official was in charge of the marriage service. Since Harry had no one from his side, Remus decided to take his father's place. Tonks was sitting amongst the guests along with her mother and Draco's parents.

The ministry official began speaking. Molly and Hermione had fresh tears in their eyes. Everyone was happy. The whole Weasley family was present.

"Do you, Harry James, take Ginevra Molly as your wife?"

Harry winked at Ginny before looking saying, "I do."

"Do you, Ginevra Molly, take Harry James as your husband?"

Ginny smiled at him and after a moment said, "I do."

"Then I declare you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as he said this, he waved his wand and a golden phoenix erupted from it and towered Harry and Ginny's head. And then, silver snowflake-like sparkles started falling on them.

Harry pulled Ginny towards him and holding her cheeks with his hands, he gave her a soft kiss, to which Ginny responded in a similar way. They broke up soon.

There were wolf whistles and 'awwws' from the crowd. Harry grinned while Ginny turned slightly pink.

Then the people started coming to congratulate them. Their friends were the last to come.

Ron pulled both of them into an embrace and said, "That was fantastic, mate."

Hermione hugged them both tightly and said, "It was so romantic."

Draco shook hands with the duo and said, "Weasley-oops I meant Mrs. Potter seemed to be enjoying herself there."

Ginny turned scarlet but then said coolly, "For your kind information, I happen to be his wife, now. I have the liberty to kiss him whenever I feel like. Isn't that what you always do with Hermione?"

Hermione said, blushing furiously, "Don't get me in this now, Draco Malfoy and you, Ginevra Weasley-Potter."

Draco yelled, "Hey! Where did I mention you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh nothing. Let's change the topic."

Lavender asked them, interestedly, "Where are you guys going for honeymoon?"

Harry grinned at Ginny and said, "That will be a secret."

Lavender protested, "Oh c'mon, tell us."

Ginny told her, "Later, Lav. Let's have lunch. Don't forget to come for the ball tonight. We decided to keep the dance separately so that we can enjoy as much as we can without mum yelling at us."

"Yeah, sure," said the rest.

Harry suddenly said, "Ok, I think Ginny and I need some privacy now."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yeah, don't worry, Harry. We'll be leaving now. See you at the ball. Come on, you three. Let's leave the 'new' love birds alone."

Saying they left. Harry smiled to Ginny and said, "Now…where were we?"

Ginny pulled him close to her and they kissed like never before.

**A/N: And this is the end! I hope you liked the chapter…please send reviews. This is my first one-shot. **

**Take care. Thanks. **

**Athena Black Malfoy**


End file.
